Orange Bulborb
The Orange Bulborb (テンテンチャッピー) is an enemy in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3. It has a general Bulborb appearance, but has black skin, yellow bloodshot eyes, and its backside is orange with black spots. It has the same strategy that all Bulborbs use for attacking; however, this is a unique Bulborb that has a wider range than other Grub-Dogs, It will wake up when a captain or Pikmin ventures within Pikmin throwing range of it. The Orange Bulborb has slightly more health then the Red Bulborb, which along with it's ability to wake up without having been touched, makes it difficult to defeat with the traditional Bulborb-defeating tactics. They may be found in many places, such as the Bulblax Kingdom, or in the Wistful Wild by the Dream Den. Usually when there is one of these around, it is almost guaranteed that there will be a few Dwarf Orange Bulborbs near it. In Pikmin 3, they have physical differences such as its head and face are more brownish. Notes Olimar's Notes "This bulborb species boasts a garish color pattern, with deep orange body and black spots. The orange bulborb's yellow, bloodshot eyes make it clear that this grub-dog is excessively edgy and high-strung, making it much easier to wake from deep sleep than other species in the bulborb family." Louie's Notes "This bulborb's meaty flanks make for salaciously savory steaks that shouldn't be missed." Nintendo Player's Guide "One of the more intimidating non-boss enemies, and stronger than the Red Bulborbs, the beast can eat several Pikmin at once. If you can't attack it from behind, petrify it with an Ultra-Bitter Spray." Killing Strategy If a large group of Purple Pikmin is available, simply rain them down on the Orange Bulborb's back. Even with the Bulborb's head start, the Purples will have a good chance of stunning it with serious damage, and usually defeating it without any losses. Orange Bulborbs are tricky without Purples. It is never wise to attack a large grub-dog from the front since they will almost surely bite back, and since the Orange Bulborb will wake up before it can be attacked, it tends to be highly troublesome. If it is approached from the back, quickly run and rain Pikmin on it. It can then be defeated like any other Bulborb. If there is no choice but to approach it from the front, dismiss the Pikmin (in a safe place) and use a captain to wake it up. Let the Bulborb chase him until he runs out of its range. When it falls back to sleep, return to the creatures back and release an attack. Orange Bulborbs also have a slight delay in between their "yawning" sequence and waking up again, so use this opportunity to pummel it with Pikmin. Gallery OrangeBulborb WakeUp.png|An Orange Bulborb in the Piklopedia. Orange Bulborb.png ALLTHEORANGEBULBORBS.PNG|A group of Orange Bulborbs in Pikmin 3. OrangeBulborb-Pikmin3.jpg|Three Orange Bulborbs as seen in Pikmin 3. This photo was taken by using the Gamepad as a camera. Trivia *The Orange Bulborb's scientific name translates to "eye kageyamii orange". Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Wistful Wild Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Shower Room Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Snagret Hole Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies